Have Sex, Make Love
by violetnudewoman
Summary: And immediately after sex, I feel that urge to make love to him. (Shinji H. x OC) - Lola's POV -


_I don't own Bleach. But if it belonged to me... The anime/manga would already become a beautiful Shoujo._

**Have Sex, Make Love**

violetnudewoman

.

I woke up with his hand stroking my hair, which was totally messed up after that night together. I was just really miss waking up beside him. That idiot... I can't stay away from him, ignore him, forget him forever. Our bonds are stronger than my urge to send him to hell.

Shinji and I have a funny relationship: we fight like cat and dog, arguing for any nonsense. Not counting the attacks of jealous of him and my utter indifference to it. Look, I'll be very honest: I actually never enjoyed such thing as "belonging to _a only one man_." You know... I like to be like that: free for enjoy, kiss and have sex with whoever _I_ want. But on the other hand... The advantage of having a "definitive guy" in life is just for sex and all…

But, incredible as all this shit may seem, I can't act exactly this way with Shinji. Dammit! I can't understand what this asshole's doing with me to let me "stuck" to him...!

It must be because he knows how to make _love _and_ sex._

.

.

**love**

An intense feeling of deep affection;

1.1 A deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone;

.

.

I make love to Shinji. And I love it.

Actually, I can't tell if it's me who makes love to him, or if he makes love to me.

When we're not implicating with each other, we're talking in some corner in that warehouse until we're kissing as if nothing had happened in the morning or afternoon. Until he push me into the first room he finds. In fact, he didn't push me... He gently puts me in bed like I was his only true bride.

And there, we make love.

I see the starry and calm sky when we make love. Ah, it feels so good... To me, it's impossible not to feel like a girl on her first time every time I'm in that fucking bed on his room.

I'm experienced with this thing of making love. Every kiss, every hug, every luxurious touch of his long fingers on my skin was a mark, a new experience. He really knows how to make love! Every thrust of him, I see the whole constellation of the Living World before my eyes! How can he? How can I let things come to this point?

When we make love, we forget the whole world, all the problems, the Seireitei, the whole Soul Society, without exception. I bet Shinji broke many rules to get on my bedroom window almost every day to see me.

We try to hold on, I swear! We try not to think of a day without make love for hours. But he never does. That blonde figure, tall, skinny and delicious makes me think of all the cool moments we spent together. Since our escape to the Living World until his return to Soul Society.

I thought after he got back to that damn Soul Society, my dog days begin.

.

.

**sex**

1. (Chefly with reference to people) sexual activity, including specifically sexual intercourse;

.

.

I have sex with Shinji. And I also love. So much.

Especially in two situations: when we're "creative", and after some discussion.

I know when he wants to just have sex with me. If I care about it? Of course not! After all, I also won in this story. Not only is he receiving pleasure and cums as ever.

When we have sex, I like to be in control. To be above him, tying his hands to the headboard and do with him whatever _I_ want. Occasionally he does the same with me, but I always end up ripping the bonds. I already ruined about 4 ties of him on this little pranks...

Shinji likes to leave me covered in marks of his teeth. He always says he wants to make clear to everyone _whom I really belong_. I think the act itself hot, but not like this. And he knows it. But he is stubborn and stupid.

I never felt physically belonging to him, in fact. Only when we have sex. Wild. Ah, I love it when we make wild sex... He pulls my hair and I see the same stars of the Living World before me. He bites my shoulder and I feel I'm being possessed by his poison. He sucks and licks me and I feel I'm being rendered through my own weapon of pleasure. He puts me to ride on his lap and feel I can melt into his body.

And immediately after sex, I feel that urge to make love to him.

Within the four walls of his room, I discover every day that we are even more crazy about each other. But not really loving the way it should. Our relationship today is that thing without compromise, limited only physical attraction...

I never felt so good next to a guy without the need to be seriously dating, married or something. I think Shinji and I are two needy souls who always need something. And so we find what we need: a body in the other, making _love and sex_. This happens a long time since the good old days in Soul Society. I think this way we find the strength we need to live. And yet it works.

Wake up with him every morning proves it. Without any regrets.

But can I confess something?

_I like to make love with him._

I know he loves me. He has told me numerous times in bed. And I love him too (yes, I love him). And when we make love with these assertions in our minds, everything is magical. Everything is good. I know when our laces were strengthened again when he reaches his orgasm and whispers in my ear that thing I love to hear and that increases my ego:

"...I love ya, Lola..."

.

_I'm loving this thing to write fanfics! I hope you like it!_

_(This is a one-cute(?)-shot from Lola point of view)_

_Reviews?_


End file.
